Zura Janai, Katsura da!
by Seiryuu Sakurane
Summary: Kehidupan Katsura Kotarō sangatlah sempurna, tapi seorang anak baru bernama Sakata Gintoki mengubah hidupnya. Dan kini, Kotarō harus terbiasa dipanggil 'Zura'. Semi AU dan OOC. First fic in this fandom!


**Zura Janai, Katsura da!**

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

**Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki**

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

Saat itu, beberapa tahun yang lalu, ketika pertama kali mereka bersekolah dan saling bertemu.

Katsura Kotarō, seorang anak laki-laki yang termasuk 'cantik' karena rambut hitam panjangnya yang dikuncir satu ke belakang dan kulitnya yang mulus. Kehidupannya bisa dibilang sempurna. Ia pandai menggunakan pedang dan termasuk murid teladan dengan nilai-nilai yang bagus. Siswa-siswa yang lain juga mengaguminya. Shōyō-sensei pun sangat menyayanginya. Sangat sempurna.

Amat sangat sempurna. Dan ia sangat menyukai kehidupannya.

Kehidupannya yang sempurna berakhir saat kedatangan seorang anak laki-laki berambut keriting berwarna perak, dengan mata sayu yang berwarna merah di sekolahnya.

"Namaku Sakata Gintoki. Salam kenal."

Sakata Gintoki, nama bocah terkutuk itu. Setidaknya, itu menurut Kotarō.

Menurut Kotarō sendiri, Gintoki itu hanya seorang pemalas yang tidak mempunyai teman seorang pun. Setiap kali ada yang mendekatinya atau mengajaknya bicara, ia tidak pernah menjawabnya. Ia selalu menyendiri, tidur di bawah pohon, tidur selama jam pelajaran, atau kadang mengejek anak-anak yang lain. Kotarō adalah salah satu korbannya.

"Kau perempuan atau laki-laki?"

Pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Gintoki itu membuat Kotarō ingin memukulnya.

"Tidak ada perempuan di dōjō ini," Kotarō mendongakkan kepalanya, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya dan menatap anak baru itu. "Sakata-kun."

"Aa?" Hanya itu respon Gintoki. Dari suaranya, sudah jelas kalau ia tidak percaya dengan jawaban Kotarō tadi.

Kotarō berusaha untuk mengacuhkan respon Gintoki dan kembali membaca bukunya.

"Hei." panggil Gintoki lagi.

"Apa?" Kotarō mendongakkan kepalanya lagi.

"Namaku Sakata Gintoki."

Kotarō menghela nafas dan kemudian membalik halaman bukunya, kembali membaca bukunya. "Aku sudah tahu itu, Sakata-kun. Senang bertemu denganmu." ujarnya datar.

"Oh." respon Gintoki singkat.

Tap tap tap

Gintoki melangkahkan kakinya lebih dekat dengan Kotarō, menghampirinya.

"Jadi, kau laki-laki?" tanyanya lagi.

Kotarō mendongakkan kepalanya sebentar dan menatap Gintoki dengan kesal. "Ya." jawabnya.

"Oh." Gintoki mengelus-elus dagunya.

Kotarō menghela nafas lagi, berusaha untuk tidak marah.

"Tapi kau mirip perempuan."

Kotarō benar-benar ingin memukulnya sekarang juga.

"Kau benar-benar mirip perempuan. Duduk sendirian di bawah pohon sambil membaca buku. Padahal yang lainnya sedang bermain." ujar Gintoki seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah murid-murid yang lain, melihat mereka yang sedang bermain.

_'Bukannya kau sendiri juga begitu? Selalu menyendiri dan tidur di bawah pohon?'_tanya Kotarō dalam hatinya, jengkel.

"Kenapa diam?" tanya Gintoki lagi.

"…"

"Hei, kau selalu memanggil yang lain dengan embel-embel 'kun' ya?"

"…"

"Hei, lihat buku yang sedang kau baca itu dong."

"…"

"… Pelit."

"…"

"Hei, hei, apa aku boleh melihat pedangmu?"

"…"

"Ngomong-ngomong, namamu siapa?"

"…"

Meski ditanya berkali-kali, Kotarō tetap diam. Ia tidak mau berurusan lagi dengan anak baru itu. Kalau ia bosan, toh, nanti ia juga berhenti bertanya dan mencari 'korban' lain…

"Katanya, saat seseorang ditanya dan terus diam, artinya orang itu suka dengan orang yang bertanya itu. Apa itu berarti, kau menyukaiku?"

… Setidaknya, itulah yang Kotarō pikirkan. Cukup sudah!

_'Sabar, Kotarō, sabar…'_ Kotarō menarik nafas, berusaha menahan amarahnya. _'Jangan terpancing dengan ucapan bodoh itu!'_

Bukannya bosan, Gintoki malah menjadi semakin tertarik menggoda Kotarō. "Kau menyukaiku 'kan, aa?"

Srek

Kotarō mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat, sampai merusak bagian pinggir buku yang sedang dibacanya itu.

"Tidak usah malu denganku. Aku juga menyukaimu sebagai teman kok."

_''Teman' kau bilang?'_ Kotarō mendengus kesal. _'Aku bahkan tidak mau berteman denganmu, Sakata-kun!'_

"Hei."

"…"

"Heeei~ Kau mendengarku 'kaaan~?"

"…"

"Heeei…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

_'Akhirnya, dia diam juga…'_Kotarō menghembus nafas lega.

Srek

Gintoki duduk di sebelah kanan Kotarō dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kotarō.

"…" Tapi Kotarō tetap diam. Mungkin, Gintoki hanya ingin melihat isi buku yang sedang dibaca Kotarō.

"… Fuh!"

"! ?"

Tiba-tiba saja, Gintoki meniup telinga kanan Kotarō, sukses membuat sang Katsura merinding seketika.

"Kau…!" Kotarō langsung menoleh pada Gintoki, kesal.

"Heh, kau menoleh juga akhirnya," Gintoki tertawa kecil, sukses membuat Kotarō semakin kesal. "Siapa namamu?" tanyanya kemudian, sebuah senyum―yang menurut Kotarō menyebalkan―tersungging di bibirnya.

"Hmph." Kotarō mendengus kesal dan kembali membaca bukunya.

"Hei! Jangan mengacuhkanku dong!"

"…"

_'Berisik.'_Satu kata yang paling tepat untuk Gintoki saat ini.

"Hei! Kau!"

"…"

Kotarō tidak akan meladeninya lagi. _'Biarkan saja dia merengek sendirian sampai menangis. Aku tidak peduli.'_

"Kau! Siapa namamu, aku tidak peduli! Menolehlah padaku!"

"…"

_'Namaku Katsura Kotarō! Inilah akibatnya kalau kau tidur terus selama jam pelajaran, Sakata-kun!'_

"Aku minta maaf! Menoleh padaku dong!"

"…"

"Katsura!"

"!" Kotarō mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia memang tidak akan meladeni Gintoki lagi, tapi karena namanya dipanggil, spontan saja―

"Katsura!"

Drap drap drap

―Ah, bukan Gintoki yang memanggilnya, tetapi Takasugi. Takasugi Shinsuke, si pendek nan jahil yang selalu berusaha untuk melampaui Kotarō. Meski begitu, Kotarō tidak pernah mempedulikannya dan malah selalu menang darinya. Dengan kata lain, rival sepihak.

"Ah, Takasugi-kun." gumam Kotarō pelan.

Drap drap

"Katsura!" Begitu sampai di hadapannya, Shinsuke langsung mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah Kotarō. "Aku menantangmu untuk bertanding pedang lagi! Kalau aku menang, kau harus melayaniku selama seminggu!" serunya kemudian.

Kotarō menghela nafas dan kemudian melipat bukunya. Lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengeluarkan katana-nya dari pinggangnya. "Baiklah."

"Hei," Gintoki menepuk pelan pundak Shinsuke, memanggilnya. "Siapa nama lengkap Katsura itu?" tanyanya sembari menunjuk Kotarō yang ada di hadapannya.

_'Tidak sopan menunjuk orang sembarangan, kōhai.'_batin Kotarō jengkel.

"Oh, dia Katsura. Katsura Kotarō." Shinsuke ikut menunjuk Kotarō dengan polosnya.

_'Jangan ikut menunjukku sembarangan, Takasugi-kun!'_omel Kotarō dalam hatinya. Ia tidak boleh―lebih tepatnya, 'tidak bisa'―memarahi teman-temannya sembarangan. Sebagai siswa teladan, ia harus menjaga sikap di depan teman-temannya. Harus selalu bersikap sebagai ketua, bersikap bijaksana, tenang, diam, dewasa―

"Siswa kesayangan Shōyō-sensei yang menyebalkan dan sok alim." Takasugi melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Takasugi-kun!" bentak Kotarō. Ah, akhirnya, amarahnya meledak. "Jangan sembarang―Ma-maksudku, ayo, kita mulai bertanding!" ujarnya yang kemudian buru-buru meralat ucapannya, jaga sikap.

"Ah? Tidak biasanya kau yang memulai duluan, Katsura?" tanya Takasugi dengan nada mengejek. "Apa kau ingin cepat-cepat ke toilet, ah?"

"Di-diam!"

Trang!

Dan dengan itu, Kotarō mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Shinsuke.

"'Katsura Kotarō', aa?" gumam Gintoki pelan, mengelus-elus dagunya sebentar.

Dengan senyum puas di wajahnya, Shinsuke menangkis serangan Kotarō. "Ara~ Rasanya, tenagamu berkurang, Katsura~" ejeknya lagi. "Ada masalah, Katsura-kun?"

"Namamu terlalu panjang, Katsura Kotarō!" seru Gintoki seraya meletakkan kedua tangannya di dekat mulutnya dan menoleh pada Kotarō yang sedang sibuk melawan Shinsuke.

"Diam!" bentak Kotarō seraya menarik kembali pedangnya dan kemudian mengarahkannya ke arah kepala Shinsuke. Lalu menoleh sebentar pada Gintoki. "Kau juga diam saja, Sakata-kun!"

Shinsuke buru-buru menangkisnya dan menyerang tangan kiri Kotarō. "Lengah!" serunya senang.

"Tidak!" Menyadari serangan dari Shinsuke, Kotarō langsung berjongkok. Setelah serangan itu lewat, ia melompat dan mengayunkan pedangnya. "Kau yang lengah!"

"Oi, Katsura!" panggil Gintoki lagi. "Aku memanggilmu, Katsura Kotarō!"

Kotarō benar-benar akan mengacuhkannya kali ini.

Trang!

Shinsuke menangkis serangan Kotarō dan melangkahkan kakinya mundur selangkah.

"Katsuraaa!" panggil Gintoki lagi.

Trang!

Kotarō maju selangkah dan menyerang Shinsuke lagi.

"Katsura Kotaroooo!" panggil Gintoki. "Menolehlah padaku, atau kau dan si pendek itu―"

"Namaku Takasugi Shinsuke, Sakata Gintoki!" seru Shinsuke seraya menoleh sebentar pada si rambut perak itu, memotong ucapannya dan meralatnya. "Bukan 'si pendek'!"

Trang!

"Aa, baiklah," respon Gintoki pelan. "Katsura Kotarō! Menolehlah padaku, atau kau dan Takasugi akan kuadukan pada Shōyō-sensei!" ancamnya. Meski begitu, bagi Kotarō, ia tidak akan benar-benar mengadukannya pada Shōyō-sensei. Lagipula, Gintoki 'kan hanya ingin Kotarō menoleh padanya.

Trang!

"Ah, ini gawat," gumam Shinsuke pelan, menyerang kaki kiri Kotarō. "Apa kau mau kita diadukan lagi pada Shōyō-sensei, Katsura? Kau ingat kejadian minggu lalu 'kan?" tanyanya kemudian. Meski terdengar panik, senyum khas Takasugi Shinsuke tetap tersungging di bibirnya.

"Hmph," Kotarō mendengus pelan dan menghindar dari serangan Shinsuke barusan. "Biarkan saja. Dan tentu saja, aku masih ingat kejadian itu." Lalu mengayunkan pedangnya.

Baik Kotarō maupun Shinsuke pasti tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan kejadian minggu lalu. Saat itu, seorang siswa melihat mereka sedang bertarung―seperti saat ini―dan kemudian mengadukannya pada Shōyō-sensei. Shōyō-sensei pun marah (terlebih lagi saat mengetahui kalau ternyata Kotarō dan Shinsuke sudah sering bertarung) dan menghukum mereka. Jatah makan siang dan makan malam mereka dikurangi setengah, mereka juga tidak diperbolehkan mengikuti pelajaran selama sehari penuh.

"Mengerikan," Shinsuke tertawa kecil. "Lebih baik, kau menyerah saja, Katsura." ucapnya kemudian, menoleh sebentar pada Gintoki yang masih berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatian Kotarō.

"Katsura Kotaroooo!"

Trang!

"Tidak akan." Kotarō terdiam sebentar, mengatur nafasnya.

"Kau benar-benar nakal ya, Katsura," ejek Shinsuke. "Sudah kubilang, lebih baik kau menyerah saja. Dengan begitu, kita tidak akan diadukan pada Shōyō-sensei, Gintoki juga akan puas karena akhirnya kau menoleh padanya, dan aku juga senang karena kau akan melayaniku selama seminggu, Katsura." sahutnya pelan, namun cukup untuk didengar oleh Kotarō.

"Katsura Kotaroooo!"

"Hah…" Kotarō menghela nafas sebentar. "Aku tidak akan membuang harga diriku hanya untuk hal sepele itu, Takasugi-kun." ujarnya tajam.

"Oooi! Katsura Kotarō! Kau mendengarku 'kaaan! ?"

"Wah, mengerikan!" Shinsuke tertawa lagi. "Kau marah, ah?" tanyanya, masih mengejek laki-laki berambut panjang itu. "Harga dirimu tinggi sekali ya, Katsura-kun." ucapnya lagi sebelum akhirnya ia memasukkan kembali pedangnya.

"Katsura Kotarō! Kuberi kau waktu sepuluh detik untuk menoleh padaku! Satu!"

"Takasugi-kun," Kotarō memejamkan kedua matanya sebentar dan ikut memasukkan kembali pedangnya. "Aku tidak mau meladeni anak baru itu lagi. Dia menyebalkan."

"Dua!"

Takasugi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Kukira, menurutmu, tidak ada lagi orang yang lebih menyebalkan daripada aku, Takasugi Shinsuke, hei, Katsura?"

Kotarō mendengus sebentar. "Memang benar, tapi―"

"Sepuluh!" seru Gintoki.

Kotarō dan Shinsuke merasa lemas seketika. "Itu 'sepuluh', bukan 'tiga'! Dasar curang!" seru mereka bersamaan, menoleh pada sang Sakata dengan kesal.

"Katsura! Bersiaplah!" Gintoki sengaja mengacuhkan kedua temannya itu, lalu menggulung kedua lengan kimono-nya. Ia lebih terlihat seperti ingin menantang Kotarō bertarung, padahal hanya ingin memanggil Shōyō-sensei.

"Hah… Terserahlah," Kotarō menghela nafas dan membuang mukanya dari hadapan Gintoki, kembali menoleh pada rival sepihaknya itu. "Adukan saja. Aku tidak pedu―"

"Sensei! Takasugi Shinsuke sedang bertarung dengan Zura!"

"―li…" Kotarō membatu seketika.

"… 'Zura'?" Shinsuke yang awalnya tampak bingung begitu mendengar nama 'Zura' itu, kini langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Ahahaha! Zura! Ahahaha! Zura katanya! Hahaha!"

"Di-diam!" bentak Kotarō dengan wajahnya yang kini mulai memerah.

"Zura! Hahaha!" Shinsuke memegangi perutnya, tertawa semakin keras. "Namamu jadi Zura! ? Ahahaha!"

"Takasugi-kun!" bentak Kotarō. "Ja-jangan ikut-ikutan memanggilku 'Zura'!" Ia lalu menoleh pada si 'bocah terkutuk' itu. "Zura janai, Katsura da!"

"Aa, 'Katsura Kotarō' terlalu panjang," respon Gintoki. "Kalau kau mau memanggilku 'Gin-chan', tidak apa-apa kok. Yah, sebagai balasan karena aku memanggilmu 'Zura'." ujarnya enteng seraya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ahahaha! Zura! Ahahaha!"

"Zura janai, Katsura da! Dan Takasugi-kun, diam!" bentak Kotarō lagi yang kemudian menoleh lagi pada Gintoki. "Sakata-kun, 'Katsura' hanya terdiri dari tiga suku kata, sama seperti namamu, 'Sakata'! Panggil aku 'Katsura'!"

"Tidak mau, terlalu panjang," bantah Gintoki. "Sudah kubilang, panggil aku 'Gin-chan' saja. Aku tidak keberatan kok." ucapnya lagi seraya menepuk-nepuk kepala Kotarō. "Aa, Zura?"

Kotarō menepis tangan Gintoki. "Zura janai! Katsura da!"

Shinsuke berjinjit dan ikut menepuk-nepuk kepala Kotarō. "Hahaha! Mulai hari ini, aku juga akan memanggilmu 'Zura'!" serunya riang. "Kau panggil aku 'Shin-chan' saja, Zura! Hahaha!"

"Lihat," Gintoki tersenyum kecil, entah kenapa merasa puas. "Takasugi juga―"

"ZURA JANAI, KATSURA DA!" teriak Kotarō. Murid-murid yang berada di sekitar tempat itu pun langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arah Kotarō, Gintoki, dan Shinsuke. Mereka berkumpul membentuk lingkaran, mengelilingi trio itu dengan penasaran.

"Zura, Zura, Zura~" panggil Shinsuke iseng. "Kalau kau tidak mau kupanggil 'Zura', layani aku seumur hidupmu!" serunya. Lebih tepatnya, 'perintahnya'.

Kotarō baru saja mau berteriak 'Zura janai, Katsura da!' lagi, tapi Gintoki sudah berkata lagi, "Kalau begitu, kau juga layani aku seumur hidupmu, Zura. Tunggu, atau kau membelikanku susu stroberi setiap hari dengan uangmu sendiri. Bagaimana, Zura? Aa?"

"Zura janai, Katsura da!" seru Kotarō kesal. "Dan sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan pernah mau melayani kalian! Aku bukan pelayan!"

"Ah, harga diri seorang Zura tinggi sekali ya…" sahut Shinsuke pelan. "Ck, menyebalkan." decihnya pelan.

Gintoki mengangguk, sependapat dengan ucapan Shinsuke tadi. "Kalau begitu, tidak ada salahnya kita memanggilnya 'Zura' terus 'kan, Takasugi?"

"Benar, Gintoki," Shinsuke mengangguk dan kemudian tersenyum jahil. "Zura, belikan aku dango dari toko kue yang ada di sebelah toko permen itu!" perintahnya.

"Aa, aku mau susu stroberi." timpal Gintoki. "Yang ukuran besar ya, Zura."

"Zura janai, Katsura da!" seru Kotarō lagi, semakin kesal. "Dan berhenti memanggilku 'Zura'! Namaku Katsura Kotarō! Memangnya susah untuk mengucapkan nama itu, hah! ?"

"Aa, tenang, Zura," Gintoki menghela nafas dan mengelus-elus kepala laki-laki yang lebih pendek sedikit darinya itu. "Jangan marah-marah. Aku―"

"Zura janai!"

Shinsuke menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar. "Zura, kau―"

"Katsura da!"

"Hei―"

"Zura janai, Katsura da!" Wajah Kotarō kembali memerah, dan lebih merah daripada yang sebelumnya.

"Oi―"

"Zura janai! Katsura da!" Kotarō menundukkan kepalanya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat, berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"Zura―"

"ZURA JANAI!" Kotarō tidak dapat menahan tangisnya lagi. Air matanya pun mengalir deras membasahi pipinya. "KATSURA DAAAA!"

"Aa, Zura menangis, Takasugi…"

"Ah, gawat…"

"Zura janai! Katsura da!" seru Kotarō yang masih menangis.

Tep

"Ada apa ini?"

"!"

Shōyō-sensei yang mendengar keributan itu pun datang. Para murid―kecuali Kotarō yang masih menangis, pastinya―langsung menoleh.

"Ah, Sensei!"

"Senseeei!" Kotarō yang menyadari kedatangan Shōyō-sensei, langsung berlari menghampirinya dan memeluknya. "U-uuh… Hiks… Sensei…! Uwaaah!" Lalu menangis dalam pelukannya.

"A-ada apa, Kotarō-kun?" tanya Shōyō-sensei bingung.

"… Be-benar-benar gawat…" Wajah Gintoki dan Shinsuke memucat seketika itu juga.

"Sensei, Katsura-kun menangis!" adu salah satu murid.

"Sepertinya gara-gara Sakata dan Takasugi, Sensei!" timpal yang lainnya.

_'Tidaaak! Harusnya kau diam saja, bodoooh!'_jerit Gintoki dan Shinsuke panik, dalam hati mereka, pastinya.

Setelah itu, sudah dapat dipastikan apa yang terjadi. Shōyō-sensei menghukum mereka. Meski Gintoki dan Shinsuke sempat saling menuduh siapa yang mulai memanggil Katsura Kotarō menjadi 'Zura', tetap saja mereka berdua mendapat hukuman yang sama. Mereka tidak diperbolehkan mengikuti pelajaran. Mereka harus berdiri di koridor luar kelas sampai waktu makan malam selesai.

Dan untung bagi Kotarō. Sepertinya, tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui tentang pertarungannya dengan Shinsuke tadi. Yah, kecuali Gintoki, pastinya.

**-Owari-**

**Fanfic pertama di fandom Gintama nih! 8D  
>Khusus untuk 26 Juni, tanjōbi Zu―Err, Katsura, coretpacarcoret chara fave saya di Gintama! X3 -abaikan-<strong>

**Setting masa kecil Trio Jōi, semi AU.**

**Tolong maafkan ke-OOC-annya. Saya memang tidak bisa lepas dari yang namanya 'Out of Character' OTZ  
><strong>**Typos akan saya betulkan nanti~ -buagh-**

**RnR, please?**

**-Omake-**

Tap tap tap

Kotarō berjalan di koridor sekolah, menuju toilet, dan bertemu―lebih tepatnya, melihat―Gintoki dan Shinsuke yang sedang berdiri di luar.

"Yo, Zura." sapa Gintoki dan Shinsuke berbarengan, mengangkat tangan kanan mereka.

"Zura janai, Katsura da." respon Kotarō pelan. Sepertinya, laki-laki cantik itu masih kesal dengan mereka.

"Iya, iya, terserahlah," Gintoki menghela nafas. "Kau benar-benar tidak mau memanggilku 'Gin-chan' nih?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau juga tidak mau memanggilku 'Shin-chan'?" timpal Shinsuke, ikut menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak." respon Kotarō singkat, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Dan begitu si mata sayu dan si pendek memasang wajah memelas mereka, Kotarō memutar bola matanya dan menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Nanti." ujarnya tidak rela.

**-Sekembalinya Kotarō dari toilet-**

Tap tap tap

Kotarō berjalan melewati koridor tadi, kembali ke kelasnya.

"Yo, Zura." sapa Gintoki dan Shinsuke berbarengan lagi. "Bagaimana―"

"Zura janai, Katsura da," Kotarō sengaja menyela ucapan mereka. "Dan, tidak."

"Aa? Tadi kau bilang nanti!" protes Gintoki. "Ayolah, Zura! Mengucapkan 'Gin-chan' itu tidak susah!"

"Kau curang, Zura!" Shinsuke menghentakkan kakinya. "Panggil aku 'Shin-chan'! Aku tidak akan tertawa kok!"

"Tidak, Sakata-kun, Takasugi-kun," Kotarō memejamkan kedua matanya sebentar. "Lebih baik aku melakukan seppuku daripada harus memanggil kalian dengan nama memalukan itu." ucapnya lagi.

"Namaku tidak memalukan, Zura!"

"Zura janai, Katsura da." Kotarō sengaja mengacuhkan mereka―dan membuat Shinsuke semakin kesal―dan berjalan menuju pintu ruang kelasnya.

Grek

Kotarō membuka pintu kelasnya dan menoleh sebentar pada Gintoki.

"?"

"Hmph, sampai nanti," Kotarō tersenyum kecil padanya, nyaris tidak terlihat. "Gintoki-kun."

"! ?"

Tap tap tap

Grek

Kotarō berjalan memasuki kelasnya, meninggalkan Gintoki yang sekarang tampak cengo dan Shinsuke yang yang kaget.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Hening selama beberapa saat. Mereka berdua masih tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Kotarō tadi, 'Gintoki-kun'. Baru kali ini Kotarō memanggil seseorang dengan nama depannya.

Perlahan, Gintoki mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat. Ia lalu berteriak dengan bahagianya, "ZURAAA! AKU MENYUKAIMUUU!"

"ZURA JANAI! KATSURA DA!"


End file.
